The Wedding: Lingerie Party, new teen rating
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's a few days til the wedding. The girls throw a party to get Abby honeymoon lingerie, Emily modern night wear, and Jess more fun things for Becker.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding: Lingerie Party, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: Refers to Series 4, 5

Rating: Teen, but still contains some naughty talk, adult situations and language. Heavy on innuendos. Descriptions of lingerie and some adult products, but not explicit.

Description: It's a few days till the wedding. The girls throw a party to get Abby honeymoon lingerie, Emily modern night wear, and Jess more fun things for Becker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. For fun only. This is het. I don't like slash, no offense to those who do. Even though it's now a teen rating it may still be too much for sensitive or young people. Please be aware that some of this is still brazen.

Author's Note: Sequel to The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties. Refers to stuff in it.

Update: This is edited to comply with this site's policy on adult content. It's going to be hard to edit it for teen because the subject is mature. Let me know if you believe I need to remove something more. Thank you.

2373, this chapter, next chapter is shorter

Chapter One, The Wedding: Lingerie Party

"Darn. We waited too close to the wedding to think of lingerie," said Jess. "I can't find anyone to book a lingerie party. They need at least two weeks."

"It's OK, Jess," said Abby, but she looked a little disappointed. So did Emily.

"No. We are having one. You need lingerie for the wedding and honeymoon, and to start your marriage on the right foot."

Emily smiled. "And keep your man satisfied."

"Emily! Connor is more than satisfied, I promise," cried Abby, but she laughed.

Emily smiled.. "It would have been nice to have such a party. I was looking forward to...an education."

"Oh, you'll get one. I promise," said Jess. "Besides, I had my heart set on some new stuff, myself."

"We could just go shopping to different stores."

"No, Abby. We are getting together and having a fun night. I...kind of mentioned it to Kim at the canteen this morning, and later, when I was with Becker in medical, after he twisted his ankle running from the dictodon, I kind of said something to Beverly."

Abby laughed. "Don't feel bad. I sort of invited Iris, Jina, and Meira."

Jess giggled. "How about you Emily? Did you 'sort of invite' anyone?"

Emily avoided both their eyes. "You will not be pleased."

"It's OK," said Jess. "You can invite anyone, as long as it's not the minister's wife," she said with a laughed.

Emily stared at her.

"You didn't! Emily! You are trying to kill Lester!"

"Indeed not, however, his wife is invited as well."

Abby burst out laughing.

Jess shook her head. "When did you even talk to them?" asked Jess.

"Today, Lester asked me to answer his office telephone."

Abby snickered. "Well, he won't be asking you to do that anymore."

Emily smiled. "Are you angered?"

Jess laughed. "No. They're both charming ladies. It will be fun."

Abby nodded.

"Except, now I _have_ to find someone to book a lingerie party! I can't talk anymore," she said, and ran to her room.

Emily and Abby traded smiles.

"She will find someone, and in the short amount of time we have," said Emily.

"You know it."

Not quite an hour later, Abby opened her door. "Hi, Becker. Jess is in her room, in a tizzy."

"And we are watching television and ignoring it," said Emily, proudly.

Becker laughed. "I'll take care of it."

Jess sat on her bed, typing ferociously into her computer.

"Hey," said Becker.

"I need lingerie!"

Becker raised his eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I do love you in sexy little, lace things, but it's not a necessity," he said with a smirk.

She glared. "No, Becker, for the lingerie party."

"The what?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Didn't tell you. Women only. Sorry."

"But you'll be getting...new things?"

"That's the plan."

"Sexy ones?"

She smiled, leaned across her laptop and kissed him. "Sexy. Sweet. Barely there."

"Then what are you waiting for woman? Find some!"

She laughed. "It's not that easy."

"It isn't? They don't sell them in stores?"

"No...uh. It's like Tupperware kitchen things, or candles. You hire a sales representative and she comes into your home, usually with lots of samples, and you...have a party. You buy and sell lots."

Becker smiled. "I've heard of that."

"Right, but not with lingerie."

Becker looked at her, lowered her laptop lid, and whispered, "How much do you love me?"

"Loads, Becker. Why?"

"Remember my stripper contacts?"

"Yeah..."

He smirked. "Don't shatter my eardrums, but Debra also throws lingerie parties. She's a..."

"Consultant?"

He nodded.

Jess squealed and threw herself into his arms. Then she kissed him til neither one could breathe.

"Sorry. Can you still hear?"

He laughed, and nodded. "Barely, but it was worth it."

Jess smiled. "Do you have her phone number?"

"No, but I have Ce Ce's and she has it."

Jess scrambled to her mobile, and in minutes, the lingerie party was booked.

"I love you!" she cried, jumping on him again.

He laughed.

"Debra is so excited. She can't wait to meet me and I can't wait to meet her. Ce Ce will try to make it, but she's not sure. We have to hold it tomorrow."

"Wow! That's quick. Too bad about Ce Ce, but maybe she can still come. I'm glad you get to meet Debra. You'll like her."

Jess nodded.

"Still no men?" asked Becker.

Jess sauntered up to him, and toyed with his shirt. "We'll see."

"I bet I can persuade you," he teased.

She giggled and ran to shut the bedroom door. "You can start now," she said, leaning seductively against it.

He laughed, picked her up, and dropped her on the bed.

"I hope Abby and Emily don't mind a little noise."

"Becker!"

The very next day, Jess hummed happily, setting out crisps, cheese, biscuits, and obviously, chocolate.

Emily and Abby hung some blue streamers.

"You did not decide to decorate the same way as for the hen party," said Emily with a laugh.

"No. Thank you," said Jess. "Short notice parties get leftover decorations, not leftover food, though. Those are new chocolates."

Abby laughed. "Like you ever have leftover chocolate." Jess smiled at her. Abby went on, "You really didn't have to throw me _another_ party, Jess."

Jess shrugged and smiled. "I love to party, Abby."

"The booze has arrived," said Connor, holding a large box, and leading Matt and Becker, also holding boxes.

"How much did you get?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked. "Enough for tonight and if there are leftovers..."

Matt and Connor joined him in saying, "Too bad."

The ladies laughed.

Emily and Matt unpacked the assortment of liquor, and Abby and Connor filled several tubs with ice.

Becker helped Jess set up tables for the lingerie samples.

"Will there be... modeling?" he asked.

Jess smiled. "Yes, and that's the major reason I don't want you here. Anything I buy is going to be a surprise, and you really don't need to see any other woman in her undies."

Becker laughed. "Good point."

"Thank you for helping," she said, kissing him. "I am a little disappointed you won't be here tonight. Debra has...other things for the bedroom."

He raised his eyebrow. "Like what?"

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry. She's leaving several brochures, and if we end the party early, she said she might stay late."

"Late?"

Jess nodded. "To see you, and meet Connor and Matt. She might...host a small, intimate showing for just us three couples. Maybe. If we end early."

Becker smirked, kissed her, and said, "End it early."

"Really? I'm not sure how that's going to go over. I can't see you, Matt, and Connor talking about...coupling, at least not together, or with us."

He smiled. "They'll be just as uncomfortable. Anyway, we'll get...toys."

She blushed. "Maybe I'm not up to this."

"We won't do anything that either of us are uncomfortable with. Promise. If they're uncomfortable, though, that's another story," he said with a smirk.

She giggled, and nodded. "I'll call you. I was wondering though..."

"What?"

"Will it bother you to...couple shop with Debra? You know her too."

Becker laughed. "True, but it helps that I've seen her nearly naked a few times."

She elbowed him. "Don't remind me!"

He laughed. "You're the one I love, remember."

She smiled and nodded. "I do." They kissed passionately.

Abby walked in and rolled her eyes. "So much for getting ready for the party. Hey! Break it up!"

Becker and Jess giggled and let each other go.

"It's time for them to leave anyway," said Abby, pointing to the men.

"For a few hours," said Jess. "It'll be so lonely."

Becker smiled. "See you soon."

She kissed him, and walked with him to the door.

Finally the girls were alone.

Not long after, Debra arrived. She was older than Jess, and a bit taller. She was slender, and very pretty, with dark brown hair that framed her face, ending just below the jawline.

She wore smart capri-length black pants, a royal blue conservative top, and dark navy, closed toe shoes with mild heels.

She didn't look like a lingerie salesperson, or a stripper.

"Hi, Jess?"

Jess nodded, and without any reservations, she hugged her.

Debra laughed. "Oh, I'm so happy to meet you. Ce Ce, all of us, we love Becker like a brother. We're so happy."

Jess blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Come in. I can't thank you enough for helping us out on such short notice."

"I'm happy to do it, plus I get a commission," she said with a wink.

"Do you do this to help pay for all your schooling?"

Debra nodded. "Yes, but it's also fun. I need to unwind. Psychiatry isn't always a 'feel-good' field."

Abby snorted. "I guess not. Hi, I'm Abby."

"The bride," said Jess. "This is our good friend Emily. We're sort of the hosts. The guests won't be here for a while. You said you'd like time to set up?"

Debra nodded. "Thank you. You guys look ready: decorations, drinks, food, and some tables for my stock. Excellent."

Jess smiled. They helped Debra unpack, talked a bit about the party, and what their individual styles were. Abby looked at the special bride section of the brochures, and Debra's sample stock.

"Now. I have lots more in my car, and even more at home. The wedding is still a few days off?"

Abby nodded.

"Luckily, I have lots in your size, so that shouldn't be a problem, and I think we can get you a nice collection to take with you on your honeymoon."

Abby smiled.

"I can deliver anything else you need, even sizes I don't have within a week, unless it's a special order."

"That quickly?"

Debra smiled. "The main office and major warehouse are short drives from my place, and I've worked for this company for a few years. I'm connected," she said with a wink.

Jess smiled. "You're a life saver."

"Emily, I understand, that you've led a kind of sheltered life, and you're new to sexy lingerie."

Emily nodded.

"Don't worry. We carry some elegant, classy things that are more...suggestive than out-right sexy. I took the liberty of bringing a few different styles with me. Again, I have your size, but I can order anything that you like."

"Thank you."

"Please, ask any questions, and don't be embarrassed," said Debra.

Jess easily saw why Becker liked her.

"Jess?" asked Debra. "I asked you to think of an 'order room,' where people can speak to me privately and put in their orders and purchases confidentially."

"Right. I thought the kitchen. The table is clear for once," she said, leading Debra inside.

"Sounds like my place," said Debra, joking easily with Jess, like they were old friends.

Emily and Abby sat together on the sofa looking over the catalogs.

Debra came back with Jess.

"What does, hostess gift mean?"

Debra smiled. "The lady allowing me into her home and throwing the party, gets free items."

"Nice," said Abby.

"Emily and I are co-hosts, can we split them?"

Debra nodded. "You get two gifts, just for hosting. I'll let you each choose one. You'll get more depending on how many people show up, and how much is sold."

"Just for inviting friends and having a party? I like it," said Jess.

Debra laughed. "Most hostesses do."

Emily smiled. "It is kind of you to share, Jess."

"Nonsense. You helped me spread the word and prepare. You're in this dirty business with me."

Abby laughed.

"Abby," said Debra. "Jess and Emily have done you a huge favor by designating this as a bridal shower party. As the bride, you get a bunch of smashing gifts, again, the more money made, the more you get."

"Sweet!"

Debra smiled. "Well, we just need the guests!"

A few minutes later, Ce Ce arrived, apologizing for being early.

"It's so good to see you, Ce Ce," said Jess, hugging the red-head. "Please meet two more friends of Captain Becker, Emily and Abby. Abby's known him for several years."

"And I haven't killed him yet," she said with a smirk.

Ce Ce laughed. "Another girl who knows how to handle him," she said. "Thank you for allowing me to crash the party."

"Don't be silly," said Jess. "Besides, you did us a big favor, and Becker's pretty sure you undercharged him and Matt for the Bachelor party."

"Oh my God, Connor's in love with you," Abby said. "He goes on and on about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, and Oola and Leia."

Ce Ce giggled. "I'm glad he liked the show."

Abby laughed. "I expected him to, it's stripping. But I was really surprised with how impressed he was with your dancing ability."

"Thank you," said Ce Ce, beaming. "That's a truly wonderful compliment. Jess? The reason I'm early is, if its' alright, I'd like to submit some extra orders with your party. We use lingerie in our stripping acts, plus, I have some private orders from my dancers. Do you mind?"

"Are you kidding? We'll get more free stuff!"

Ce Ce and Debra laughed. They went it the kitchen to put in the extra orders.

Jess joined Abby and Emily on the sofa, looking through the brochures. She was singing, "free stuff, free stuff!"

They moved to the samples, to get a sneak peek before the party started.

"Ooh! They're so soft!" cried Jess. "I love the bright colors!"

"The white satin is so pretty," said Abby. "I wouldn't normally choose it, but..."

"You are getting married," said Emily. "I must confess that I did not expect such high quality." She held up a long, satin black gown. "This is quite nice."

Abby nodded. Then, the doorbell rang. Jess skipped over and let them in.

From the ARC were: Beverly, Kim, Jina, Meira, Iris, and one of Becker's soldiers, Nicole.

Mrs. Lester, and Eleanor, the minister's wife, in disguise as 'Elle,' also came. Last to arrive, was Jenny Lewis.

"I was afraid I'd have to pass on tonight," she said. "Michael and I had a previous engagement, but we got out early."

"Yay!" cried Abby, hugging her.

After small talk, Jess decided to break the ice.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Update: OK, this part is hard to edit for teen. It involves some saucy talk. I've removed the explicit words and alluded to them. Please let me know if it's still too much. I'd appreciate your comments on anything you think I need to change. Thank you.

Chapter Two, The Wedding: Lingerie Party

"Let's play a game," she said. "I got several, uh, special ones."

Abby and Iris smiled. "Special?" They winked at each other.

Jess blushed. "Yes, alright. They're dirty, happy?"

Iris nodded.

"Which one shall we play first?" she asked, passing the games around.

"Hmm..." said Abby. "Confessions of a Modern Girl."

Emily wrinkled up her nose.

"No," said Abby. "This game says: Girls Night Out: A Drinking Game."

"Let's do that one," said Mrs. Lester. "I don't have to drive home for several hours."

"Good idea," said Jess. "Do it first and give us time to sober up."

"I dunno," said Iris. "I think I'd like to play this game." She showed it to Kim.

Kim read, "Who's the bigger pervert?"

"Um, I bought a bachelorette party multi-pack. I didn't know that was in there," said Jess.

"Sure, we believe you," sad Abby with a smirk.

Jess frowned.

"Drinking game! Bring out the booze!" cried Jina.

Abby laughed and directed them to the drinks.

"I'll start," said Mrs. Lester. She took a card and read. "Drink if you're wearing a skirt."

Jess and Eleanor both took a swig.

"That's tame," complained Iris.

"There are more," said Mrs. Lester. She scanned down the card. "Oh, how 'bout this? Drink if you've ever slept with a co-worker."

Emily, Jess, and Abby all looked at each other, and took a drink. So did Iris, Jina, and Nicole.

"Oh my! James is running a very happy place indeed."

They all burst out laughing.

"I'm interested that this one is drinking," said Iris, nudging Jess. "Dish."

Jess blushed. "No."

"Oh, leave her alone," said Kim. "Besides, she does have a co-worker boyfriend."

Iris grinned. "You and Becker? Finally! What was he like?"

"Stop it," said Jess, but couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, that answers that question," said Iris, giggling.

Jess turned bright red.

"Sorry, I had no idea that suggestion would be...popular," said Mrs. Lester. "Let's try this one: drink if you're not wearing a bra."

No one drank.

"I guess we're all properly supported," quipped Abby. "Let me do one," she said, taking a card from the deck. "I'll read one that's not risque. Drink if you're wearing blue."

Abby, Eleanor, and Mrs. Lester drank.

"Drink if you're the oldest."

"I guess it's between me and Elle," said Mrs. L.

"Let's be the same age."

"Good," replied Mrs. L and they drank in unison. The other ladies chuckled.

"Drink if you're the youngest. Sorry Jess."

Jess drank, and then smiled.

"Drink if you're smiling."

Jess shook her head, still smiling, and drank.

"Drink if you're wearing pink. Oh, no Jess," giggled Abby.

Jess had to drink again.

"Drink if you've ever ate.." Abby stopped reading and laughed. "Sorry, again Jess...drink if you've ever ate a whole box of chocolates."

Jess rolled her eyes and drank.

So did everyone in the room, including Emily.

"My turn," said Jina. "And I'm only reading the really naughty ones."

"Fine," said Abby, smirking at Jess, who stifled a hiccup.

"Drink if you've slept with an ex."

Jina and Iris drank.

"Drink if you've ever taken revenge on an ex."

Iris, Jina, and to everyone's surprise Jess drank.

"Was it technological?" asked Abby.

Jess smiled evilly. "It's wrong to break up with a girl the day before Valentine's Day."

"Ouch," said Beverly.

"Did you hack his charge accounts and buy yourself chocolate?"

"Abby! That would be credit fraud and illegal," she said. "I admit to nothing...specific."

Everyone laughed.

"Let's do a really sexy one," said Iris. "Drink if you've ever had multiple..."

"Iris! Don't get disgusting!"

Abby laughed. "You know, there are several ways to end that sentence."

"Yeah," said Iris, winking. "All dirty ways."

Jess frowned. "I should throw these games away."

"OK, OK," said Iris. "I'll allude to what's on the card. 'Drink if you've ever had multiple…happy times…. in bed with a lover."

Everyone laughed. Jess shook her head with displeasure. "Honestly Iris."

Iris smiled and drank. Then Abby drank. The menagerie girls, Nicole, and Emily all drank. Then Jess did.

"Really?" asked Iris. "Nice."

Jess blushed and turned away.

"Ooh, aren't we all lucky," said Eleanor.

Jess began to sway. "Please read something I've never done."

Abby giggled.

"Perhaps you should sit down," said Emily.

"Before you fall down," agreed Kim.

"OK, here's one for Jess, so she doesn't have to drink," said Iris.

"Is it naughty?"

"Of course, Jess," replied Iris, smiling as Jess frowned. "Drink if you've ever stripped for anyone."

Obviously Ce Ce drank, but everyone had been told about her dance studio, and knew she sometimes danced exotic.

She was not surprising. The next one drinking was.

Jess knew she could cheat but it was all in fun, and they were her mates. So, she drank.

Everyone stared, stunned.

"No way!" screamed Iris.

"Details!" cried Jina.

"No!"

"There's a related one," said Iris, "and if you drink, Jess, you have to give us the story!"

Jess frowned.

"Drink if anyone's ever stripped for you,' and Carlos and Ben don't count. Only private stripping."

"Vale doesn't count either," said Jina.

"Vale! When did he strip?" asked Nicole.

"My hen party. Sorry you missed it. Darn creat...uh, emergency," said Abby.

Nicole laughed. "Maybe it's for the best."

"OK...is anyone drinking?" asked Iris, smirking and watching Jess.

Jess smiled, still blushing pink, and drank.

"Oh my God! Who? Becker?"

Jess shook her head, giggled, and turned away.

The girls collapsed into giggles.

"Was it Becker? Tell me!" cried Iris.

Jess kept shaking her head, that no, she wouldn't tell.

Abby and Emily smiled and traded winks.

"OK, leave Jess alone. I think we should move on to another game," said Abby.

"Please," said Jess, feeling warm from the alcohol.

"Before we do, I have a question for Ce Ce. No one has removed their clothing to music for you?" asked Emily.

Ce Ce smiled. "I've tried to get my husband to on several occasions. He just won't."

"Maybe Jess can tell you how to talk a man into it," said Iris.

Jess scowled.

"Iris, behave," said Abby. She looked through the games. "These sure aren't tame."

Jess smiled. "Let's play, 'Who's the biggest pervert. I think Iris will be a natural at it."

Iris laughed. "I'm game."

"Jess! Seriously?" asked Abby.

"Do not do something you don't want to do," said Emily.

Jess pouted, "But I want to humiliate Iris."

"Sorry, Jess. It's not going to be easy. I am a pervert."

Everyone laughed.

Abby picked up the game. "Let's see...Play begins with a player taking a card, and picking the person to ask. If the answer is no, the asking player may ask another question of that person or change to another person. If the answer is yes, then the turn stops and the person who was asked the question is now the one asking, and may choose who to ask."

"Simple," said Iris. "Jess can start."

Jess smiled and took a card. "I will ask...Iris."

"Big surprise," said Jina.

"There is only one question per card. My question is…." she stopped and blushed. She was determined, though, so she read on. "Have you ever shopped in a store, not online, for um…toys."

"Ooh, this is a naughty game," said Eleanor.

Iris smiled. "Yes, a lot of times." The others laughed. "Sorry, Jess. I told you. Now it's my turn." She took a card and snickered. "Oh, she's going to shoot me. I'll ask...Jess."

"Big surprise," said Jess.

"Have you ever had more than one partner, and at the same time?"

"Oh my god!" Jess cried, turning red. "No!"

Iris laughed. "Your reaction was priceless!"

Jess shuddered. "Gross."

Iris took another card. "Hmm. I should keep picking on Jess, but I really want to know this from Abby."

Iris worked in the menagerie with Abby, and knew precisely what her job was. "Abby, have you ever engaged in sexy acts in front of...animals?"

Abby's eyes widened. She knew what Iris was asking. She wanted to know about the time alone with Connor in the Cretaceous.

"The answer is yes."

Iris clapped. "Ha! I knew it!"

"It was kind of unavoidable."

"How?" asked Eleanor. "I know you work with animals, but my Lord, girl, couldn't you excuse yourself?"

The room broke out laughing.

Abby turned red. "No. It was...a powerful urge." She couldn't tell her they were trapped in time with no way home. On more than one occasion they'd been interrupted by a prehistoric creature.

"Abby's turn," said Jess.

Abby took a card. "Emily, have you ever flashed anyone?"

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Flashed? I do not understand."

The ARC ladies, in on Emily's true past, smirked.

"It means to open your clothes and expose a sensitive area to someone."

Emily looked shocked.

"Sorry, Em. That was a mean question," said Abby.

"Yes."

"I know. I said I'm sorry."

"No, Abby. The answer to the question is yes."

"What? When? Who?" asked Jess.

"I do not know who, and it was not intentional."

Abby and the room laughed. "Sorry, I forgot that part of the definition. It is intentional, when you flash someone."

"Well, usually," said Jess.

"Unfortunately, under the unintentional definition I would have to answer yes, as well," said Mrs. Lester.

The room giggled. About half agreed.

Emily smiled. "I have not intentionally 'flashed' anyone."

Abby nodded. "Sorry."

"Do not be. I wanted to be educated."

Jess giggled. "This is fun, but I'd like to get to the lingerie."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Some of the outfits are similar to ones I saw online, others are made up. Update: Not much editing for content. 1221 Words

Chapter Three, The Wedding: Lingerie Party

"We have so many styles, colors, and materials," said Debra. "Since this is in honor of Abby and her wedding, I have several classic styles appropriate for bridal but not limited to only that occasion."

She held up a mid-thigh length gown, with spaghetti straps. It was plain, except for the lace on the bra.

"This is a classic chemise in brilliant white satin. We also have a matching satin short robe, in either long or short sleeves."

"That would be nice," said Abby. "Might work for you too, Em."

"It also comes in black, and a powder blue."

"Ooh. I'd like the blue," said Jess. "Too bad there aren't more colors."

Debra smiled. "Don't worry. We have one similar to this in a rainbow of shades."

"Yay!" cried Jess.

"I am unsure of the length," said Emily.

Debra held up another gown. "This is our long, halter neck satin gown. Same material, same lace detail on the bra, but in a different style and length. It comes in black and red."

"Ooh!" cried Jess. "Red. Is there a matching robe?"

Debra nodded. "It is only available however, in long sleeve, and a long length."

"Perhaps," said Emily.

"Good. Abby?"

"I'm interested in the short one and the robe."

"Are either of you brave enough to try it on and model?"

Emily went white.

"You can just try on the sample if you'd like. Modeling is not a requirement."

"I'll model," said Abby.

"Yay!" cried Jess.

Emily and Abby went to her room. Abby soon came out wearing the white robe and chemise.

"Wow!"

"Stunning!"

"Your groom will be speechless," said Eleanor.

Abby blushed. A long mirror had been pushed out of Jess' room earlier, and Abby now stood in front of it.

"What do you think?" asked Debra.

"I think I like it."

"Good. This is your bridal gift from my company in honor of your wedding."

"You're kidding!" cried Jess.

"Honestly?" asked Abby.

Debra nodded. "You have your choice of this set, the one Emily is trying on, or a corset set that is coming up. Any one you want."

Abby hugged her. "Thank you!"

Jess clapped. "I had no idea, Abby. That's fabulous!"

"What is fabulous?" asked Emily, bravely walking out in a long black robe and gown.

"Oh, Emily!" cried Jess. "You look gorgeous!"

Emily smiled. "It is very light, and nice to wear."

"I know!" cried Abby. "It feels wonderful!"

Debra pulled Emily to the mirror. "Do you like the look?"

Emily studied herself and smiled. "I do." She let the robe slide off her shoulders. "I like the gown as well. It shows off more of my neck and shoulders than I am accustomed. It is not vulgar however. I like this."

"Good."

"How much is this item?" asked Emily.

"Let's wait until we're done. You get credit, remember for sales during the party. You and Jess will split them. Do you wish to change?"

"I will remain in it a while longer."

Emily and Abby sat down.

"We have several chemises. Some are shorter. We have lots of colors and styles. I'll give you time to look them over, but now, let's move on to some other options for Abby."

"Something sexy!" cried Iris.

Abby blushed.

"How about a lace-up corset?" asked Debra.

"Perfect!" cried Iris, she smirked at Abby. "Connor can un-lace her."

"Oh my God!" squealed Abby, turning pink.

"This one isn't white, but then, there is no rule that everything must be white on your honeymoon."

"Boring!" cried Mrs. Lester.

"Yes," said Debra. "Now, this one is a blue leopard print..."

"It's Abby!" cried half the room.

Abby giggled. "Sorry. I work with animals."

"It is perfect!" cried Debra. "This one laces up in front, all the way down. It comes with a matching thong."

Iris smirked. "Abby loves thongs."

"I do," she said, grinning.

"I have this one in your size."

"Try it on Abby!" cried Jenny.

"Yes! You must!" agreed Jess.

With some coaxing, and a bit of alcohol, Abby soon came out, strutting her stuff in the wild lingerie.

"Whoo!"

"It's remarkably comfortable," said Abby. "I can breathe."

"Always a plus," said Debra.

"Especially on your honeymoon," said Jenny, she smirked and added, "with all that heavy breathing."

Abby turned to give her a smirk.

"Connor would love it!" cried Jess.

"It looks very good on you," said Ce Ce. "I have several similar to that. They're easy to get off, and wear really well."

Abby studied herself, and smiled wickedly. "I'll do it."

Jess clapped. "My turn! I want something sexy!"

Abby laughed.

Debra smiled. "You like color?"

Everyone laughed.

"Does she," said Nicole.

"Jess lives her life in color," agreed Emily.

"Yes, I do," said Jess. "I want color, fun, and sexy, but cute."

"Oh, have I got the outfit for you. Are you willing to model?"

"Yes!"

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Abby.

"Not that much!" She hiccupped. "Excuse me."

Everyone laughed, Abby shook her head.

"Here, put this on. Let's surprise them," said Debra.

Jess smirked, and ran off to change.

As she did, Debra moved on.

"Here is a sexy number, and could definitely go on honeymoon or be worn any night of the week. We have a black and white polka dot bustier with black lace trim on the bra, edge of the bustier and on the coordinating panty."

"I like," said Jenny. "Michael would too."

"I like it," said Abby.

Several other girls nodded.

"Well, this one seems popular. I'll definitely have to order in extra stock if all of you buy it, but that won't be a problem. You'll have it in a few days. Abby, yours will be available tonight, if you choose."

She nodded.

"Now, if you want extra sexiness, you could add garters and lace stockings. The lace in the stockings matches the lace in the bustier by the way."

"Sold!" cried Iris. "I'll take the whole set-up, garters, stockings, all of it."

Debra laughed, and gave her the numbers to write on the order form. Jenny, Beverly, and Nicole all wrote down the same numbers.

"Eee! I'm in love!" cried Jess, as she danced into the room like a ballerina, in a soft pink corset, that tied up the back, with a tiny feathered pink skirt.

Everyone clapped.

"That is so you!" cried Abby.

"You look adorable," said Mrs. Lester.

Iris eyed her up and down. "I think Becker will use a different word."

Jess beamed. "I adore it! I need it! It's mine!"

Debra laughed. "Jess is wearing our Burlesque Baby corset top with optional skirt."

"It is not optional!" cried Jess.

The ladies laughed.

"The corset comes with a matching pink panty..."

And Jess on cue, lifted the skirt up to show it.

"with pink ruffles, panels of pink lace on the bodice, and tiny pink bows. The skirt is easily slipped on and off and made of tulle and faux feathers."

Jess hummed as she flitted around. "Love it!"

"Should I mention it comes in other colors?"

"It doesn't!" cried Jess, deliriously happy.

"It does: light yellow, and royal blue."

"Yay! I want them both, with the skirts!"

Debra laughed, and told her what to mark on the order form.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

2164 Words, another long one, sorry. Update: Written originally with innuendos. Those are left in. Also, there is a humorous scene with a drunk member of the party. I do not in any way mean to imply that over drinking is funny. This is all fictitious.

Chapter Four, The Wedding: Lingerie Party

"Let's move on to teddies."

"Ooh, yes," said Mrs. Lester. "James' favorite."

"My husband's too!" cried Eleanor.

"Ew..."

"TMI."

The older ladies winked at each other.

"OK. I have so many. Let's start with a lace, one-piece teddy. We have two versions, the one I'm holding is lightly lined in the panty and bra. The other version is completely sheer. It comes in black, burgundy, and a deep, rich purple. Anyone care to model?"

Eleanor looked at Mrs. Lester. They smiled to each other. Then Eleanor stood up. "I'd love to."

"Yay! The minister's wife is going to model!" cried Jess, then she covered her mouth.

Abby looked at Emily.

Iris burst out laughing. "Boy are you smashed!" she cried. "Elle doesn't look anything like the minister's wife!

Everyone else burst out laughing, but Jenny's mouth dropped open in recognition. She caught Abby's eye, and nodded, keeping the secret.

"Actually, I get mistaken for her quite a bit," said Eleanor.

Mrs. Lester laughed, standing up too. "Come on, Elle, Let's show these little girls how to strut."

"Mrs. Lester? No!" cried Iris, giggling.

"Yay!" cried Jess.

A few minutes later, the older ladies came out, looking very fit and sexy.

"Wow!" cried Jess. "Strut!"

Abby laughed, and clapped along.

Eleanor walked proudly around the room, taking great pleasure in doing something so unbecoming a politician's wife.

Mrs. Lester was just as brave, parading around, wagging her hips, and showing off the burgundy teddy.

'I'm wearing the lined one, I didn't want to scar any young lives."

The younger women laughed.

"You look really good, Mrs. Lester. The boss is lucky."

"Thank you, Iris dear. I'll be sure to drop a few lovely complements in your direction."

Iris giggled.

Debra laughed, and said, "Elle is wearing a velvet orange teddy, with black ruffles above the bra, and along the legs. It fastens easily up the back."

"Yes, it does. I will let you know if my husband can unfasten it just as easily."

Jess hid her face in her hands. She didn't want to think about the minister's love life.

Jenny raised her glass to the Eleanor. "Bravo," she said. "You do look smashing."

"Thank you," replied Eleanor.

The ladies bowed, got a standing ovation from the younger ones, and they left to get dressed.

"You are a fun crowd," said Debra.

Abby laughed. "Should have had Becker warn you," she said.

Debra smiled. "I can take it. How about a baby doll? This one is super sexy. It's off the shoulder and tightly crocheted."

"It looks warm," said Ce Ce.

"And tight," said Kim.

"No, not at all, it has spandex," said Debra. "It's also super light and made with a soft, but breathable fabric. It comes with fully lined panty. How about trying it on for them, Ce Ce?"

Ce Ce smiled. "Oh, all right."

"Yay! Strip!"

"Jess, seriously. Are you going to be alright?" asked Abby.

Jess giggled uncontrollably.

"While Ce Ce is changing, let me show one of my favorites. This is a mesh, see-through gown, actually attached to the bra. It reminds me of a beach cover up, but its lingerie."

"How do you put it on?" asked Abby.

"The bra has a front closure. You slip it on, like a robe."

"Very, sexy, and alluring," said Eleanor, walking back in with Mrs. Lester.

"It comes in a brilliant white, black, light wine, and nude."

"Nude?" asked Beverly. "I'd like to see that."

"Of course. Would you like to model?

"Sexy nurse!" cried Jess.

Beverly blushed. "You're going to end up in a hospital bed, Jess."

"She stopped drinking a while ago," said Kim.

Jess giggled.

"That gown is provocative," said Emily. "I wish to be more bold. I believe I would like to try it on as well."

Debra smiled. "Of course. What color?"

Emily thought. "I will try the wine."

As Beverly and Emily left, Ce Ce came back out, wearing a red baby doll, ending just below the hip. Her knickers showed when she walked.

"This is cute, and Debra's right. It isn't hot or tight. I like it," she said. Ce Ce sauntered around, dipping like a stripper by Jess, who giggled. "I especially like the frilly ruffle trim on the bottom."

"It's cute," said Abby. "I think it's too cute for me."

"Oh, it's perfect for a routine," said Ce Ce, teasing down a strap, and inching the baby doll up her hips, stopping at the belly button.

Debra laughed and led them all in applause.

"We need a couple of these for the studio, Debra," said Ce Ce, "I'm getting a bunch."

"Yay! More free stuff for us!" cried Jess.

At that moment, Emily and Beverly came out.

"Nice," said Abby.

"It is just a bit naughty," said Emily. She bit her lip. "I will do it. I will be brazen and purchase this."

Abby cheered. "You're not as brazen as Bev, though. She looks nude."

Beverly blushed. "It's unlike anything I have. It's daring."

Debra nodded. "We mostly save nude for panties and bras. This almost qualifies."

Beverly nodded. "Looks like Jess gets more free stuff."

Jess clapped, nearly falling off her chair.

"Now, we're nearly done, but I do want to show you some more casual looks. Let's start with boy shorts."

"Booty shorts? Yeah!" cried Meira.

"I have one I was saving for Jess to try. I'm not sure she's up to it," said Debra, looking at the wobbly Jess.

"Sure I am!"

"I will help her," said Emily. She put her arm around Jess and led her off.

"I think I should make some coffee," said Kim. "OK, Abby?"

"I think it's an excellent idea, thanks."

In a few minutes, Jess and Emily came out giggling. "You're naughty, Debra, " said Jess. "Look! I'm Soldier Girl!"

Everyone giggled.

Jess wore a tiny boy short, square style, but barely covering her bum. The tank was teeny too, also barely covering. It matched the short in a camouflage print of pink and sage green.

"Hee hee hee," laughed Jess. "I want it. Soldier Girl. Hee hee."

Debra smiled. "I have several colors. There is a blue/silver, orange/red, and yellow/purple, all in the camo print."

"Yes."

"Which one?" asked an amused Debra.

"Right," said Jess, making the room laugh.

Jess collapsed on the sofa, giggling.

"Come on, time to have some coffee," said Kim, helping her into the kitchen.

"Lots, Kim!" cried Abby. "Debra, order her one of each."

"I liked it too," said Nicole. "Usually I see enough fatigues, but that was cute. I'll take the yellow/purple."

"I also have a baby doll in the same prints and color combinations."

"Ooh," said Nicole, holding them up to her in the mirror. "I'll take the blue and purple combinations in the short set and the pink and red ones in the baby doll."

"Jess would like them as well," said Emily.

"Which colors?"

Emily and Abby said in unison, "All of them."

Debra went down her checklist. "Abby, do you have undergarments for your wedding gown?"

Abby looked blank. "Uh...no."

Debra smiled. "Also a gift from the company, you may pick a set, on us."

"Wow!"

"Is your dress sleeveless?"

"Yes."

"OK, then you could go with a strapless bra, corset, or bustier and panty."

"That corset earlier was comfy."

"And Connor can help you out of it, after the ceremony."

"Jenny!"

"We have some lovely brilliant white, satin corsets. This one has ruffles."

"I'm not really frilly."

"This one is lace, with stiff boning for support."

"Sorry, Debra," said Ce Ce. "Abby, I find that one a bit hard to wear."

Debra laughed. "It's OK. It is very rigid."

"Pass," said Abby.

"This corset has contrast black stitching."

"Ooh. That's more me," said Abby. "I'll try this one."

Jess walked out of the kitchen under her own power. She sat on the sofa, yawned, and put her head on the armrest. "Where's Abby?"

"Trying on the last item," said Debra.

"Oh. Can I take a wittle nap?"

The room giggled.

"Yes. I will wake you when we require your presence," said Emily.

Jess nodded, and fell asleep, still wearing the camo outfit.

Debra laughed. "I like her," she whispered to Ce Ce. She nodded.

Abby called for Emily. A few minutes later, Abby came out, not in the corset, but in her wedding gown.

"Oh! Abby!"

"You look beautiful!"

"You really do!"

"This is a surprise," said Debra.

"Well, the black detail in the corset worried me a bit. I wanted to try it out."

"Good idea," said Debra. "I think it works."

"It does," agreed Abby. "I'll take it."

Debra nodded.

"Come on Emily, before Connor crashes the party and brings us bad luck."

Emily laughed, and followed her into her room to take off the gown.

"Thank you ladies. This was fun," said Debra.

They all clapped.

"I will be in the kitchen, you may come and order one at a time, in complete privacy. Thanks, again."

Jess napped, and Emily and Abby chatted with the ladies until one by one, they went into the kitchen and made their purchases.

As they left the flat, Abby noticed them giving her strange smiles, nods, and winks.

"Something's going on," she said to Emily.

Eleanor waited for Mrs. Lester to order, then they prepared to leave.

"Goodbye, dears," said Eleanor. "Have a wonderful married life, Abby." She kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you all so much for allowing me to share this time with you. I haven't had so much fun in ages."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming. It was lovely to meet you, honestly," said Abby.

"Goodbye, Emily, Abby. Please tell Jess thank you for her hospitality. I will be speaking highly of you all to James, and quite often."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lester," said Emily.

"Congratulations, Abby dear. Be very happy," she said. They hugged.

"Next time we see you, you'll be getting married," said Eleanor.

Abby nodded and blushed.

Again, as they left, they gave her a slight smirk.

"Definitely, something's going on."

Emily laughed.

"Well, I'm back to my sergeant's life," said Nicole. "Thanks for inviting me. I need frilly, sexy things to remind me I'm a girl."

Emily and Abby chuckled. "See you, Nicole."

"At the wedding, baring anything...yellow and shining." She left, winking.

Debra came out of the kitchen. "That's everyone but you three," she said.

Emily woke Jess up.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine. I think," Jess answered.

"Why was I getting weird looks as the guests left?" asked Abby.

Debra laughed. "It's customary to ask the guests if they'd like to buy something for the bride or see her wish list," said Debra. "They also have the option of buying a gift certificate."

"Oh," said Abby, blushing. "I hope they didn't feel obligated.

Debra laughed. "You have wonderful friends. I told them it was optional, of course. They wouldn't hear of it. They were incredibly generous. Abby, you have nearly 200 pounds in gift certificates, alone."

"Oh my Gosh!"

Jess giggled. "They're so sweet."

"They also bought you gifts: the white version of Emily's halter gown set, a black chemise and robe set, a red lace nightie, and a traditional long black gown. Then, there were several animal print items: bras, panties, a baby dolls, and a teddy."

"The menagerie girls picked them," said Abby.

"I have a full record of who bought what, and some complimentary thank you notes if you wish to send them. Jess, Emily: you've done very well. You made well over a thousand pounds."

"Excuse me? How much?" asked Emily.

"Whoa! That woke me up," said Jess. "Are they insane?"

"Well, only a portion of it was in gifts."

"So they're generous and horny."

"Abby!" cried Jess, as the bride-to-be laughed.

"Look over the brochures, take your time. You don't have to give me the orders today, of course."

"I will," said Abby. "I'm running out of time."

Debra nodded. "Yes, you should order tonight." She looked at her watch. "It's relatively early. Did you still want to do a private show with the men?"

"Should we?" Abby asked them.

Emily blushed. "I do not see any harm. We may stop the party if anyone is embarrassed."

"I agree," said Jess.

"OK, Debra. Let's do the other party too."

Debra nodded. "I'll set out some samples, and set them up in a separate room, and if you like, you can go in privately as couples."

"That's brilliant," said Jess.

"You can then just mark the items you want on the order forms. I will be happy to discuss any of them with you, of course, but it isn't necessary."

"Great, Debra, thanks," said Abby.

Debra nodded. "You can even dress for the occasion," she said with a smirk, indicating the lingerie samples.

The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Now the fun really starts," said Abby.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

I've never been to a couples party, so most of this is made up. Update: edited for spelling and language errors. I didn't edit much for content, as most of it here was suggestive or implied.

1522 Words

Chapter 5, The Wedding: Lingerie Party

Jess looked over the samples. "I don't want to wear anything too provocative in front of Matt and Connor.

"How about the chemise set I mentioned at the very start of the show?" asked Debra. "It is short, about mid-thigh, but covers everything. You may want to be careful how you sit," she said with a grin.

"Jess is used to short," said Abby, winking.

Jess chose a bright purple chemise and robe, slightly longer than Abby's bridal one. The chemise had white floral embroidery all over, while the robe was plain.

"I love it! I want this too! Gosh, my head is spinning. How much do I owe you so far?" she asked with a cringe. "Though, I really don't want to know how high the total is."

Debra smiled. "Well, you have a lot of earned credit. I have you down for the four camo short sets, three burlesque sets, and four camo babydolls. Add in the purple chemise you're wearing…"

"And the pink one, and the orange. I want the matching robes too."

Debra finished her calculations. She smiled. "Wow. Jess, you only owe for these chemises and robes."

"You're joking? Seriously?" asked Jess.

Debra nodded. She counted. "You got...eleven things free. That's incredible. That can't be right. Oh, that's why, the camo sets were all on sale, and adding your discount, your balance is pretty low."

"Discount?"

"Didn't I mention that you get a discount on everything you buy?"

"You did not! Yay!" cried Jess, hugging Debra, who laughed. "I love lingerie parties!" She fluttered over to the mirror. "I think Becker will like this, but not want to kill Matt or Connor."

"We would appreciate that, Jess," said Emily, smiling.

"Emily you have a lot left to spend," said Debra, calculating.

"Do I? Then, I will take another long gown set in red. I believe I will wear the black set now. It is appropriate, yes? It is like a dressing gown, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think it's perfect. You look lovely, but not exposed," said Debra.

Emily smiled. "Good. What else should I get? I will also take another mesh gown, with the bra and panty, in black, I think."

"Classic. You have more left, but you can also apply the balance to the couple party items if you like. I can also write you a gift certificate and you can use it at anytime, even over the internet."

"Fine," said Emily.

"Internet?" asked Jess, her mind reeling at more lingerie possibilities.

"Abby? What would you like to wear?" asked Debra.

Abby shook her head. "I want all the items I got free for the honeymoon. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine. Let's hide them away," Debra said. "Why don't you look through the remaining samples and try something on for tonight."

Abby nodded. "I'll wear this one," she said. She found a capri pant set, bright green with zebra stripes, and a matching tank top.

They came back out. "You made another sale," said Abby, chuckling.

Debra laughed. "Looks good, Abby. I have that set in blue, and it is so comfortable, and perfect for a quiet night when you still want to look nice."

Abby nodded. "I like it a lot. I'll take it."

Debra nodded. "As I told Jess, you get a discount on anything you buy. All three of you."

Abby smiled. "This keeps getting better and better."

"Well, I think you're ready. Let me set up the private sample room. Is the kitchen alright?"

"Ew...sexy stuff in the kitchen?" asked Jess.

Abby giggled. "I'm sure it's fine."

Debra laughed. "Some of my samples are edible."

Jess' eyes grew wide. "Really? Anything chocolate?"

"Oh, yeah," said Debra. "Chocolate body paint, chocolate massage oil, chocolate flavored tattoos." She smirked. "I even have chocolates in suggestive shapes."

Jess blushed. "He he he."

Abby smirked. "Put some out on the table. I'll get the coffee."

Jess turned pink. "Let me sample some of the shapes, to make sure they're of...quality."

Debra laughed.

The ladies lounged, Jess and Emily still shopping with their catalogues, waiting in their lingerie for their men. They dimmed the lights and lit candles, and put the suggestive candies and coffee on the coffee table.

"Whoa," said Becker, walking in first. "It's dark."

Jess ran over to him, and curtsied, then began posing. "Hi!"

Becker was speechless, as he looked her over. "This is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be wearing the lingerie."

"Are you complaining?"

He laughed. "No. You look...breathtaking," he said, moving over her. "Very sexy."

She kissed him. "I'm completely covered, so don't kill anyone."

"I promise. I want to save my energy."

She blushed, and giggled, then took his hand and led him over to her spot on the couch.

"Chocolate?" she asked.

He nodded, reaching for them, then stopped. He looked closely at the shapes and blushed.

Jess exploded in giggles.

He smirked, and ate a very delicate female body part.

Emily greeted Matt. "I hope my night wear is not offensive."

"Are you joking?" asked Matt. "I love how you look, very much."

She smiled, blushing slightly. "I am pleased."

"So, is this just for the party tonight?" he asked, smiling.

"No. I have purchased it."

"Good," he said. "That's very good."

Emily smiled, stepping closer. "I wanted to look sensual, for you," she whispered.

Matt smiled. "You are sensual, by yourself, but thank you," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her slowly.

"OK, I'm getting jealous. Where's my man?" asked Abby, loudly.

Connor peaked in. "I'm here. I was hanging back when I saw what Jess was wearing. I wanted to be able to dodge Action Man."

Abby laughed. "Don't worry. Jess has him as quiet as a kitten," said Abby. "I'm sorry this outfit isn't very sexy, but...I'm saving all the good stuff for the honeymoon."

Connor looked her up and down, smiling. "You do look sexy, and beautiful, like always."

She smiled and leaped into his arms.

Then he saw Jess snuggled up with Becker, and Emily in Matt's arms. He noted the lingerie they wore.

"Just how sexy is this party?" asked Connor. "I'm not getting playful with Becker in the room."

"I promise that the party won't be bad,, unless you want it to be," said Debra, with a smirk. "I'm Debra. It's nice to meet you, Matt, Connor. Hi, Becker."

Becker stood up, glanced quickly at Jess, and getting an approving nod, he hugged Debra. "It's good to see you. You look good, happy."

Debra smiled. "I am. You look happy too."

Becker smiled. "I'm very happy."

Jess blushed and smiled.

"I thought I'd let the ladies show off some of their lingerie purchases. Do you approve?" asked Debra.

All three men grunted with enthusiasm.

"Good. Now, I appreciate that the romantic life of a couple is private. I do not wish to embarrass anyone or intrude. Why don't you have a drink, and look over our couple product lines with your partners? Then, in your own time, wander together into the kitchen where I have samples set up. One couple at a time, please, for privacy."

"Sounds very good," said Jess, sighing in relief.

"Very respectful of you, Debra," said Becker.

Debra nodded.

"Yes, thank you," said Emily.

"While most people think of couple products as being only risqué or dirty, that is not necessarily the case. We have those products, of course, but we have some things that might surprise you."

"Such as...?" asked Becker.

Debra smiled. "Couples need to relax, and learn how to relate to each other. We carry normal items that can help you live as a couple. We have music: soft jazz, contemporary dance music, and love songs."

"That sounds good," said Matt. "We do have hectic work lives."

Emily nodded.

"We could use some good music to dance to together," said Connor. Abby nodded.

"Exactly. How about relaxation CDs and bath products? Or candles? We have sensual, erotic products, as well as more traditional, but suitable for both sexes. Bath companies seem to cater to women."

"Well, they do love their baths," said Becker, nudging Jess. "I have to check to make sure she hasn't drowned."

Jess giggled.

"How about candles that elicit fond memories? How about some cook books that divide up the jobs and have you working side by side?"

"Neat!" cried Jess. "I can't cook, and I think Becker's a little afraid of me in the kitchen."

"A little?" he asked, teasingly.

Debra laughed. "Our cookbooks are definitely for you. Some sections are more elementary, while some cater to more seasoned cooks. Speaking of books, we have some titles that are more private. We even have a Kama Sutra collection."

Abby smiled, as she saw Jess blush, and Becker kiss her hand.

"Now, you just look the brochures over, talk together, then wander into the kitchen. No one will bother you."

Jess and Becker went to her room to talk about the products. She blushed red, but Becker was sweet and understanding.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

The editing continues. This chapter was really naughty originally. It still isn't tame. I tried to make anything naughty vague. As always, if I need to change more, please let me know. Thanks.

2284 Words

Chapter 6, The Wedding: Lingerie Party

Jess and Becker wandered into the kitchen first.

"OK, so obviously we need everything chocolate," said Becker, chuckling.

"I do like the sound of body paint you can lick off," she said softly.

"Oh...yeah," he said with a smirk. She giggled.

"How about the edible candle wax?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Jess, look at these." Becker pointed to matching lingerie. A babydoll or lace up teddy in the same material and color as a pajama pant and tank top for the man. "It would be nice to look the part of belonging to each other."

"Oh, that's sweet!" She stretched up and kissed him.

He chuckled. "So we're getting a couple of these?"

She nodded. They bought the emerald green sets, with the teddy for Jess, and then black sets with the baby doll.

"Black, he he he," said Jess.

"Thanks for not putting me in pink."

She giggled. "You're welcome."

Becker noticed that she swayed slightly. "Are you alright?"

She yawned, but nodded, and clutched onto his arm for support. "It's just the after effects of a drinking game."

"You lost?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "A lot."

They looked through the products, buying edible body paint, edible chocolate massage oil, and edible candle wax. Then they came to the couples cookbooks.

"I'm going to teach you to do more than microwave and toast," he said. She giggled. "We better stock up on burn ointment, though."

"Stop," she said, playfully swatting at him. Becker laughed. "You know, this wasn't as scandalous as I expected."

Becker chuckled. "How about this then?" he asked, showing her an erotic bath set.

She turned red and her mouth dropped open. "I don't even know what some of those things are!"

Becker laughed. He raised his eyebrow and asked her, "Want to find out?"

She blushed and laughed. Then she nodded meekly and looked away. Becker laughed and wrote down the product number. Then he kissed her head. "Are you still OK?"

She nodded, turned back to him and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

He nodded. "I'm fine with what we've got. You?"

She nodded.

"OK then, let's leave the smut room."

She laughed. "Let's. This was a bit weird, but fun. I'm glad you were with me."

He raised his eyebrow again. "It had better be with me and only me. Got it?"

She giggled. "Yes, Captain." He bent down and kissed her. Then they left the kitchen.

Debra walked up to them and took their order form. "OK?"

Jess nodded. "Thank you."

Debra smiled.

"Us next," said Connor. "Anything good in there?" he asked Becker with a smirk.

"No way in hell I'm discussing it Temple."

Abby laughed and pulled Connor into the kitchen. Jess giggled and sat on the couch with Becker, who quickly found the 'Who's the Biggest Pervert Game.'

"Jessica?"

"I bought a multi-pack! I swear I didn't know!"

He laughed and tried to get her to play. He smiled wickedly, asking, "Have you ever slept with more than one person in one night or day?"

"No! I'm not playing!"

"Why? Have you ever had done that?"

"No!" she cried, laying back in the couch and laughing.

He smirked and picked another card. "Have you ever wrestled with your partner to be on top?"

"Stop it, Becker!"

He laughed. "I know the answer to that one anyway."

She giggled, turning red.

Matt brought out some beers, and looked at the game with a raised eyebrow. 'Who's the biggest pervert?' Really, Jess!"

"It wasn't intentional!" she cried.

Becker eyed Matt as he asked him, "Have you ever…you know… in an abandoned building?"

"Does an abandoned survival bunker count?"

"I don't want to know!" cried Jess, covering her face.

Matt laughed, picking up another box. "What's this game? Is it dirty, too?" he asked. "Oh! A drinking game!"

"Jess should not play," said Emily, sitting beside Matt on the large chair across from Jess and Becker. "She did not do well at it earlier."

Jess giggled.

"Yeah, she told me," said Becker.

"Apparently it made her very happy," said Matt as Jess lay giggling on the sofa. "Do you want to play, Em?"

Emily smiled and nodded, taking a beer. Matt offered one to Jess. "Unless you're too sloshed."

Jess shrugged. "Will you take care of me?" she asked Becker.

"Of course," he said.

"OK! It is a party, after all," she said, taking the beer. "I can't have done everything in that game."

They chuckled.

"Let's play," said Matt. "Drink if you're wearing a bra."

Jess giggled. "It's for hens, after all," she said. Emily laughed.

Becker chuckled. "That one's not a problem."

Jess giggled. "I don't have to drink! Yay for lingerie!"

Becker shook his head and chuckled.

Matt read another card. "Drink if you're wearing lipstick."

"Hen party," said Emily.

"Jess? Why aren't you drinking?" asked Becker.

She rubbed her finger across her lips. "Wore off, see? No drinking. Hee hee."

"Drink if you're wearing a skirt."

"One piece nightie," said Jess, smiling.

"There has to be something not girl specific," said Matt, taking another card. "Drink if you're wearing a necklace. Man!"

"Becker is! Drink!" cried Jess.

"They're military id tags," said Becker. "I do not wear necklaces, Jess."

"It's around your neck and on a chain. Drink!" she demanded.

He laughed and drank. Jess clapped.

"Drink if you're not wearing underwear," said Matt. "Finally." He took a big swig.

"Ew! Too much information!" cried Jess.

Emily and Becker laughed and Matt smirked at Jess.

Becker took a card. "Drink if you've ever broken an international law."

Jess sighed and drank. "Stupid American government. I wasn't actually hacking into the FBI."

"Jessica!"

"It was a dare! It was about honor! I'm being watched by them, by the way."

"The FBI?" asked Becker. She nodded.

Matt laughed. "You do look like a dangerous international criminal."

She laughed. "Read another one, Becker."

"Drink if you've ever gotten into a club with fake i.d."

Jess sighed again, and drank.

"Jessica!"

"I...wanted to see inside," she said.

Matt shook his head. "I'm beginning to see why she lost."

Emily nodded. "May I read one?"

"Go ahead," said Becker.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Drink if you've ever been with a person at least five years older."

Jess drank so did Matt. "Technically you're hundreds of years older than me," he said.

Emily laughed.

"Let me," said Jess, picking a card. "You're picking them wrong."

"Picking them wrong?' How do you cheat at a draw pile, Jess?" asked Becker.

"Hush," she said, reading. "Drink if you've ever thought about someone and...Oh my god!" She hid her face in the couch.

"What does it say?" asked Becker, grabbing the card. His face turned red.

"What?" asked Matt.

Becker thought for a moment. "Um…Drink if you've ever thought of someone and um…got happy...ahem… alone. Ahem."

Emily looked appalled. Matt laughed. Jess was still cowering in the couch.

"This is a pretty randy game," said Matt.

Jess came up for air. "It is. That one's so dirty."

"Yep," said Matt smiling. "Drink up, folks," he said, drinking.

Emily blushed and drank.

Jess looked at Becker; he smirked and drank, winking at her. She blushed.

"Well, Jess?" asked Matt.

Jess turned away and took a sip.

Everyone giggled and Becker kissed her. "I hope I don't have to ask who you'd been thinking about."

Jess shook her head. Then she hiccupped. "Excuse me." Hiccup. "I don't want... (hiccup) to play nanyore."

"Excuse me? Are you speaking English?" asked an amused Matt.

"I told you, Jess is not good at this game," said Emily.

Jess sat up, turning to Becker. She swayed as she scooted toward him. Slightly.

"Yeah, I think you've had enough," he said.

Jess nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

Connor and Abby were in the kitchen 'shopping' during all of this.

"Abs: portable stripper pole."

Abby laughed. "No thanks. What's this?" She picked up a package and read. "Edible candy. Stick on your partner for some yummy nibbling." Her mouth dropped open.

Connor smiled. "Let's get some."

Abby blushed slightly and nodded.

"Lingerie for guys?" he asked skeptically, then he ran his hand over the silk-like material. "Oh, never mind, I love this!"

Abby giggled. "It is really soft. They have matching prints sets for both of us. Hey! Snake print!"

Connor laughed. "That's fine. If they had matching vampire or alien prints, I'd make you get them."

"Which one should I get, Conn, the tie-up teddy or super short baby doll?"

Connor grinned. "The teddy. I like untying it."

Abby smiled. He'd be pleased with the stuff she got for the honeymoon.

"Here's the music Debra talked about. They've got hip hop, rock, and pop. Ooh, here's the naughty stuff," said Connor, raising his eyebrows. "Mood music."

They giggled, blushing.

Eventually they bought edible handcuffs, the matching snake print lingerie, edible tattoos and the stick-on candy, several dance music cds, some mood music, and the edible candle wax.

"Ooh, wait, let's get this," said Abby. "Couple Fun Pail."

She looked at Connor and they smiled. "For the honeymoon," he said. She nodded, adding that to the order form.

They left the private room, letting Matt and Emily take a turn. Connor naturally wanted to join the Pervert Game.

"No! I won't answer that question, it's obscene!" Jess yelled at Connor. She was still swaying a bit.

"You have to. Have you ever given Action Man a..."

"I refuse!" said Jess, smacking the card out of his hand. "I'll read one. Ooh. Have you engaged in voyeurism? Ha! You have, with me!"

Connor turned pink and looked at Becker.

"Excuse me!" cried Becker, jumping up.

"No! I didn't! Don't kill me!" cried Connor, hiding behind Abby. "Jess that's not fair! It doesn't count because I didn't know you were in the bathroom!"

Abby laughed, as Connor squirmed behind her. "I remember that and Jess, I agree with Connor. It doesn't count as voyeurism if you didn't intend to look."

"I didn't intend! I swear! Plus, I didn't see anything! I looked away immediately!" said Connor.

Jess folded her arms. "Still, you scared me. It should count."

"It should not! Anyway, that bath sponge you threw hit me in the eye!"

Becker and Abby laughed.

"You're still a pervert."

"I am not, Jess! Action Man, please don't kill me."

Becker chuckled. "I had no idea it was so dangerous for you living here, Connor."

"It is, Mate. She nearly choked me to death once!"

"You ate my chocolate!"

"I didn't know it was yours!"

Matt and Emily heard the shouting in the kitchen. "Sounds like we're missing some fun," said Matt.

"I hope Connor is still alive when we exit this room. It would be a shame If Abby could not use the wedding gown and all the lovely new lingerie."

Matt laughed.

"I am aware of the romantic teachings of the Kama Sutra, vaguely," said Emily, holding several books. "I...think I would like to know more. Am I vulgar?"

"No, never," said Matt. "Plus, you're only reading them with me."

She smiled and nodded.

"I like these candles," said Emily. "They remind me of my garden. I miss it."

"Let's get them," said Matt. "Let's get the edible candle wax too."

Emily blushed. "Yes," she agreed. "I would like the massage oil. Debra said I have credits I can use. Let's get the entire set."

"And the bath massage set too."

She kissed him and nodded.

"Oh, Em, there's a whole bunch of books here on women's...freedom."

She looked at him questioningly.

He blushed and whispered. "I think they're about, you know, sexuality, and how women can...enjoy it more."

She smiled widely. "I want them all."

He laughed. "Does that mean you're unhappy?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, not at all, you are teaching me that I am as important in our relationship as you are, that is new. I would like to read more, to make up for my dreadful relationship to the man I had married."

He nodded and kissed her head. "I was teasing."

"I know. I forgive you."

He laughed. "Good. I'm happy with our stuff, you?"

She nodded, and they left the room, giving their list to Debra.

"Fine," said Debra. "Is everyone OK?"

Emily nodded.

"Except that Jess has been losing the drinking game," said Becker.

Jess smiled drunkenly. Debra laughed.

"Coffee?" asked Abby, offering a cup to Jess.

She nodded. "Bring me a cup?"

"Jess, it's right in front of you."

"Oh," she said, holding the cup shakily.

"Connor and Abby, I'm giving you priority, since the honeymoon is soon," said Debra. "You will have your full order tonight. The rest of you, I do have a few items to order but most of your lists will be complete tonight as well. I'll deliver the rest in a few days. Everything will be packaged discreetly."

"Fabulous," said Abby. "Thanks so much."

Debra nodded her head, and packed up all her samples. Jess gave up trying to prove Connor perverted and helped her pack up. At least, she tried. Emily and Abby took over, as Jess was too drunk to be real help.

The men carried everything to her car for her.

"Bye, Debra," said Becker, hugging her.

"Bye, Becker. Nice meeting you all, especially you, Jess."

Jess smiled and waved.

Becker laughed. "She's really glad she met you. She just isn't aware of it right now."

Debra chuckled, and said, "Or anything else. She'll be alright?"

Becker nodded.

"Good. Congratulations, Connor, Abby. Goodnight."

"Good night, Debra, thank you," said Abby, seeing her out. "Well, that was a good evening."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Update: This was the explicit chapter. My adult side is kind of sorry to see it go. I've kept as much as I could, and either deleted the sexy parts or left it to the imagination. I assume no responsibility for sexy imaginings! Thank you, and please let me know if I need to edit more.

Thank you to everyone who read this story. It was another challenging story to write.

827 Words

Chapter Seven, The Wedding: Lingerie Party, Conclusion

Becker turned from the door to see Jess smiling goofily. And swaying. "You OK?"

"I'm the youngest, the smiliest, the FBI wants me, and I think about you and I...he he he. I'm drunk."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Time for bed," said Becker. "OK if I stay over?"

"Sure," said Abby and Connor.

Becker gently picked Jess up. Abby opened Jess' door for him, and he put Jess to bed

"We will be leaving," said Emily.

"We want to get to bed," said Matt, smirking.

Connor laughed and nodded. "See you guys."

They nodded, and left.

"Alone," said Abby, kissing Connor. "Want to try some of the new stuff out?"

"Oh, yeah."

She giggled, and he chased her into their bedroom.

In Jess' room, she fell asleep immediately. Becker changed into his new pajamas and slid in beside her. She rolled over, cuddling into him. He chuckled softly, lying there watching her sleep. Soon, he fell asleep too.

Connor and Abby had a slightly wilder night, testing out the hand cuffs and the candle wax. Connor stuck one of the candies on her and enjoyed chewing it off.

"Stop! That tickles! Oh, you are so in trouble. (Laugh.) It's your turn!"

He laughed. Pretty soon he found out what she meant. It did tickle. Eventually they stopped playing and got...boisterous and loud.

"I hope Becker heard us," Connor said.

"What?"

"I want him to squirm for once," he answered.

Abby giggled.

Matt and Emily had driven home and curled up in bed, reading some of their sexy new literature.

"I...do not think I can do that," said Emily, blushing.

Matt laughed. "That's fine. I'm not bored with you, not at all."

"Are you certain?" she asked.

Matt nodded and they threw the book across the room and engaged in some normal, boring bedroom fun.

A few hours later Jess woke up in bed.

'Where am I?' she thought. 'Oh. I'm in my bed. How'd I get here? Oh, my God! Who's in here with me? Oh...it's Becker. Hi, baby.'

She caressed his cheek, giggling softly. He didn't move. She kissed down his neck and chest.

"Jessica...what are you doing?"

"Having my way with you."

"While I'm asleep. That's rude."

She giggled. "Then wake up and join me."

He laughed. "I like your nightie, Jess, but you promised me 'sexy and barely there.' That doesn't quite fit the description."

She smiled. "Fine. Give me a second. Close your eyes."

He smirked, lying in her bed. "Oh...I can hear you undressing."

She giggled. "Keep them closed, Captain." She pulled the corset around her body, and laced it up.

"What...you're wrapping something?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Oh...damn it, Jess, this is torture."

She giggled. "One more second, sweetie."

She pulled up the feather skirt, then she slowly crawled up his leg, ticking him with the feathers.

"What the..." he said, then opened his eyes. "Wow. You look...hot."

She smiled. "Let me show it to you properly," she said, standing on the bed.

"You'll fall!"

"See, it's a lace up corset, and feather skirt, and..."

"Get down here, Crazy," he said, pulling her on top of him.

She giggled.

Becker ran his hands up and down the lace on her chest.

"Oh," she groaned.

"It's soft," he said.

"Hmm," she moaned.

"So sweet and luscious," he said.

"It is."

"I meant you," said Becker.

She laughed.

"May I untie you now?"

She nodded.

Slowly he ran his fingers up and down her back, as she kissed his neck. He slipped his fingers into the bow on the bottom, and untied it. He smiled, unlacing the corset.

"It's like a present," he whispered.

She giggled.

He pushed it gently off her, rewarded with her naked chest. He kissed and teased her skin.

"Ah, Becker," she whispered.

He kissed her lips and she pushed off him to sit up. She wriggled off the skirt.

"Time to take those lovely pajamas off, Captain," she said, smiling.

He nodded. She sat on top of him.

He moaned. "Jess..."

She moaned too. Then she bent lower over him. They moved together, kissing and touching. At one point Jess got a bit loud. She quickly stifled herself, whispering, "Oops. Connor and Abby…"

"Who?" he asked.

She laughed, even as she gasped for air. They continued moving together until they finally lied still. Jess was exhausted but happy lying on his naked chest as he gently caressed her back.

"I think the lingerie worked," he said at last.

Jess giggled. "It did. Though I had no complaints before."

He chuckled. "Me either, but yeah, that was brilliant."

"It was," she said. "I'm always amazed how the best ever is followed by the best ever."

He laughed and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," she said. "Very much."

They lay quietly for a second. Then Jess gasped. "Darn! We forgot to use the chocolate body paint!"

The End


End file.
